fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember Flames
Ember is one of the 10 players who were injected with the DNA powers of evolved humans, hers living up to her name as Ember as a fire manipulator. Insane, and a complete pyromaniac she isn't one to stop setting fires ablaze, only her little brother Freiz can calm her temper. Story Appearance Human form Ember is as tall as Sam Witwicky (Transformers movieverse) with a tan complexion and charcoal black eyes, and fiery red hair that reaches mid waist that she ties in a long ponytail, DD-cup breasts and is thin but has a bit of muscle on her body. Her usual outfit consists of a black bra with orange and blue flames on it, a bright orange skirt that covers part way her left leg and a gold bangle on her right and flame shaped earrings on her ears. Pyronite form Embers Pyronite form is like any normal pyronite, only slender and feminine build, but unlike normal pyronites, her flames are a mixture of white and blue (Blue being the hottest of flames, and white being hot sacred flames, the flames of heaven) making a form of sky-blue colored flames that she said can burn into the strongest of metal. Bat-pyronite form: as a secondary form, Ember can turn into 'Heat-Bat' where her wings are like a normal bats or she moves them on her back giving her free reign of her arms and hands. Personality A true pyromatic, Ember doesn't care for anyone except for her little brother Freiz, and much rather see things burn in what she calls the beauty that is fire, as she listens to her victims scream as they lose what they care about, their homes, their family, their prized possessions, all burned to ashes in what she calls her artwork beauty of flames. She has a Obsession with DB due to his Pyroxis control and tends to swoon to get him to fall in love with her along with falling in love with Bella, if she looks like Ace (one Piece) or is Heatblast, NRG, Firestorm (The Batman: The Brave and the bold), Blight (Batman Beyond), just basically any hyna squad member that can control fire, and she stays that way (she isn't a lesbian, she thinks that Bella is a boy in real life and just masked his appearance as a girl in Fanfiction world) so she can make-out and ravage them both, much to the twos horror. She doesn't care about what orders she is given, she just wants to burn someone or beat someone up for a challenge (she even bullied the team's technopath member to hack into the Twilight tournament fighters roll just to fight DB and Bella in a two vs. two match with them against her and her little brother) and isn't afraid to bully someone to get what she wants. Pre-Cannon Cannon Equipment Relationships Injected Evolved Human Ability Pyrokinesis: Ember possesses Merideth and her younger brother Flint ability to control and manipulate flames with her mind. Her control is a mixture of Flints advanced flame manipulation, and with that of sacrid flames. Fiction Powers Ben 10 Pyronite form: Avatar the last air bender Firebending Original powers Music Themes *Ultimate Theme: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - I'm my own master now Quotes Trivia Category:The Dark Researchers Category:Players Category:Female Category:Fire